His Salvation
by StarBeauty
Summary: A new girl comes to Nanimori.Why did she come? What did she say to Tsuna? Will Tsuna finally accept the fact that he can't escape being Vongola e new girl is interested in Hibari? Read and find out. HibariXoc romance comes in chapter 2.
**I don't own ( I wish I do) Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Akira Amano does.**

A girl no older than 14 was exiting the airport, her long straight black hair swaying in the wind, and her gold eyes looking at smirked.

''So this is where the young Vongola Decimo is?''.She said in smirk got even bigger. ''This should be interesting''.

Nanimori Middle

The girl was walking towards the gate of the to walk in she heard somebody behind turned around and dodged a steel tonfa.

''Whoa there, don't wanna hurt somebody with that don't ya?''. The girl smirked playfully at the boy who was glaring at her.

''For breaking the rules I will bite you to death''.He lunged towards the dodged expertly and giggled.''That is not how you flirt with girls''.And jumped dodging the tonfa going towards her legs.''And which rules did I break? I am a new student''.When she said that he seemed to stop and look at noted how he was quite handsome for a Japanese boy.''New student? Follow me''.He turned around and headed towards the giggled and followed she signed the papers and got a uniform he ,escorted, her to her new classroom.

''AHHH made it on time''.Tsuna said as he jumped through the door of the classroom, a smiling Yamamoto and a frowning Gokudera followed him.  
''Settle down class, today we have a new student''.The class stopped chatting and everybody looked at the classroom boys hoping it is a girl and the girl dying to see if its a ,hot, boy.  
The classroom door was slammed open, everybody she walked stopped talking and looked at beautiful hair swaying behind eyes held a playful spark.

''Yo my name is Aria Moretti im from Italy, nice to meet ya''.She waved at them with her right hand, and in her left she held a lemon looked around the classroom, and when her eyes landed on a brown haired boy she smirked and he let out a small ,Hiee,.  
''Why are you late Miss Moretti?''.Asked the female smirked and pulled her lollipop from her mouth with a ,pop, and smiled towards the teacher and said something that nobody ever dared to say in this school.

''Oh a handsome black-haired silver-eyes boy flirted with me through his tonfas''.Aria students look at her like she fell from everybody held the same thought in their head ,how can someone flirt with their tonfas?,.

Aria POV

''Okay Miss Moretti, you can sit behind Sawada, Sawada raise your hand''.You looked at Sawada and went behind him but before you did you whispered to him so nobody could hear what you said. ''Let the games begin _Vongola Decimo''._ He let out another ,Hieee, ''Sawada quiet down''.The teached could hear a weak ,Hai, from the boy.

After school you went to the roof and was meet with a group of students sitting there and a baby kicking slammed open the door of the roof and walked towards the baby.  
''Yo Reborn, long time no see''.You smirked when Tsuna let out a quiet Hieeee.''I see you are still stick with your sadistic tortur.. er training''.Your answer was him jumping to kick you and you dodged easily.''I take it you trained after i left?''.He smirked up at you.''Of course couldn't let all those years of you training me go to waste''.You smirked down at him.  
''Everybody this is Aria Moretti my ex-student''.Reborn said to all looked at you and started introducing themselves to you.

''Yo my name is Yamamoto Takeshi, nice to meet you''.Yamamoto smiled widely and offered his took it and smiled.  
''Gokudera Hayato''.Gokudera just looked at you, and you nodded.  
''S-Sawada T-Tsunayoshi, n-nice to meet y-you''.You offered your hand and he took it hesitantly.

''Reborn you need to fix his stuttering, I mean he is going to become Vongola Decimo, the other mafia bosses aren't going to take his seriously if he stutters like that''.I shake my head.

''I'm NOT going to become Vongola Decimo!''.He you just looked coldly at flinched.''You still don't understand don't you?''.You asked all flinched except Reborn (of course).You let out about 10% your killed they froze.''You still don't understand, that you have no say in this''.Your words colder.''You are going to become Vongola Decimo''.''We aren't just going to abandon the Primo lineage or the whole Vongola just because some brat does not want to become the next boss''.You were yelling a bit was completely frozen.''You even battled Xanxus for the position, went to the future to fight Byakuran and save the Tri-Ni-Set and the Vongola, and you still think you can decline didn't spend a year teaching you for you to decline this and go live a normal life, cause you can't the whole mafia already knows about you and your moment Reborn came here your old life was gone''.You were about to say something else but Reborn who was now in your arms placed a hand on your shoulder.

''Sorry Reborn I let my emotions get ahead of me''.You nodded his whole tense situation disappeared like it wasn't even others felt like they could breath again.

You look back at Tsuna and said something that has sealed his fate even more that it already was.''I am not sorry for what I said, because what I said was the truth,you need to realise that you can't go back anymore your fate was sealed when Nonno's sons can't change something that is in your blood.I don't care what you do with the Vongola once you become Vongola Decimo you can destroy it for all I care, but your blood will never disappear unless you kill yourself before you become Vongola then you will be free.''.I said what I wanted and seemed to realise what kind of situation he was can't refuse.

 _If he still doesn't want to become Decimo his only salvation is_ _ **Death**_ _._


End file.
